FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art fiber optic termini 100 having a single crimping portion at the end of the termini, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,849 and which is incorporated herein by reference. It will be understood that prior art fiber optic termini 100 is typically used in sealed applications. Additional prior art fiber optic termini exist for non-sealed applications, and these termini are similar in general design to the prior art termini 100. As will be appreciated, the concepts and teachings of the present invention (as described in the Detailed Description section hereinafter) may be applied to fiber optic termini for sealed or non-sealed applications.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal section view of the termini 100. The termini 100 is shown mounted on the terminal end of an optical fiber, and includes a pin body and a ferrule. The termini 100 has a longitudinal axis. The pin body has a longitudinally extending bore sized for receiving the optical fiber and the clad which extends around the core defined by the fiber. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,849 for further descriptions of the termini 100
The fiber optic cables used and attached to the termini 100 generally include an inner optical fiber (for carrying an optical signal) surrounded by the clad or buffer layer, an outer protection layer around the buffer layer which usually includes fiber elements made of a high performance fiber (such as an aramid fiber, such as KEVLAR™, or a high strength polyethylene fiber), and an outer jacket protecting these inner layers.
When attaching or connecting a fiber optic cable to the termini 100, the buffer member (with fiber) is inserted through the bore and the outer protection layer and outer jacket are positioned around the single crimping member of termini 100.
Once the fiber optic cable is prepared and positioned, a crimp sleeve is placed and crimped around the fiber optic cable and the single crimping portion to attach the outer protection layer and outer jacket to the single crimping portion. Crimp sleeves may be used when the termini are utilized in any application, as desired, including within panel connectors and fiber optic cabling. Prior art fiber optic termini 100 includes crimp grooves formed into the rearward end (single crimping portion) of the termini 100. Typically, the crimp grooves extend circumferentially around the exterior periphery of the single rearward crimping portion of the termini 100, and the outer members of the fiber optic cable are positioned therebetween and compressed by crimping the crimp sleeve against the crimp grooves of the termini 100.
One problem with the use of the rear crimping portion of the prior art termini 100 is that when a significant force is applied longitudinally on the fiber optic cable (or termini), the crimp connection fails and the fiber optic cable detaches from the fiber optic termini.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fiber optic termini device, and method of attaching a fiber optic cable to the termini, that provides a stronger and more robust connection or coupling mechanism between the cable and the termini.